oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
Sharks can be fished by members who have level 76 Fishing or higher. They require level 80 Cooking to cook and heal 200 life points each. Sharks are fished with harpoons, but they can also be fished bare-handed which requires a Fishing level of 96, a Strength level of 76, and some completion of Barbarian Training. Raw sharks can be caught at any net/harpoon fishing spots; some locations are the Fishing Guild, Catherby, Burgh de Rott, Rellekka, Jatizso, and north-west of the Elf Camp. Sharks can also be foraged by granite lobsters, a level 74 Summoning familiar. Sharks give 110 Fishing experience per catch and 210 Cooking experience when cooked. Usually, players never stop burning sharks, even while wearing a skillcape; though, at level 94 cooking, they will not burn sharks if they wear Cooking gauntlets. By cooking sharks, players gain about ~264,600 xp/hour.(5,880 xp per load of no burns, 28 fish takes 1 minute and 20 seconds to cook, 45 cycles per hour so 264,600 xp) Sharks are among the most popular food for members because they are one of the highest-healing food that can be easily caught in large amounts. There are a few better foods, but these are difficult to obtain in large amounts, making them expensive and rare. Because of this, sharks are widely used for player killing, duelling, and questing. Players may occasionally get a big shark while fishing. These can be hung up in a Skill Hall in player-owned houses.You need 76 construction to make this trophy and also the big shark itself. Shark spots Cap'n Arnav Sharks are also visible swimming around Cap'n Arnav's island (locked chest random), players can't see the body of a shark just the fin. All 4 of the sharks have different examine texts: "Selachimorpha.", "Sleek, sinister, silent and shark-shaped.", "Ooh, look, a floating fin." and "Like a dolphin, but considerably less cute." Trivia *Before 2007, the price of sharks was fairly stable at about 1,000 coins each. However, real-world traders and macroers catching sharks brought the price down to as low as 400 coins each in the summer of 2007. In 2008, sharks were around 800 coins each. After trade balancing updates macroes and bots were no longer useful and because of this decreased supply shark supply declined and the prince increased.The popularity of PvP worlds increased even more the demand for sharks. Furthermore, this combined with inflation from drops on PvP worlds, and brang sharks to their current worth of around around 1,500 coins each. *Before the release of the Grand Exchange, Edgeville was a popular spot for buying and selling sharks because of it's proximity to the wilderness. *If you successfully catch a shark, it will say "You catch a shark!" with an exclamation mark at the end instead of a full stop unlike other fish like tuna or swordfish. *Sometimes the price of cooked shark greatly surpasses the price for raw. Due to this, they are commonly used for cooking to make profit. *At 99 Cooking you may burn one out of 50 sharks without using cooking gauntlets. *Sharks are widely assumed to be Bull sharks. This is because players can catch sharks in the Fishing Guild, and the only sharks that can pass through a fresh water canal to get into another body of saltwater is the Bull shark. References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Raw shark *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Shark Category:Fish Category:Food